test_it_allfandomcom-20200215-history
Rights
Staff ---- Revamps --- ---- Requesting Rights Interested in becoming a part of our staff team? |-| B-Crats = Bureaucrats are the highest ranking members of the wiki. They gain the ability to demote, and promote any user they please (Including themselves). These rights are very difficult to earn, for after someone has been promoted to B-crat, they are impossible to demote unless the B-crat resigns themselves. If a B-crat is voted for demotion, they will resign from their B-crat status. B-crats have blood orange as their color code. ---- Requirements: 10 Months+ Of Wiki Experience (Exceptions May Be Made Depending On The Applicant) Experience In All Wiki Fields (Discussion, Content, Chat, Etc) TO BE ADDED Status: OPEN |-| Admins = Administrators are by far the most powerful of the staff team. They have the ability to ban and block users, edit the design of the wiki through Theme Designer, edit the MediaWiki, protect pages, and they gain all of the rights Content Mods, Discussion Mods, and Chat Mods. They have the responsibility of monitoring ALL wiki functions and taking care of the wiki as a whole. Admins have orange as their color code. ---- Requirements: 8 Months+ Of Wiki Experience (Exceptions May Be Made Depending On The Applicant) Experience In All Wiki Fields (Discussion, Content, Chat, Etc) Preferably 1000+ Mainspace Edits Status: OPEN |-| Content Mods = Content Moderators handle all content related wiki functions (Articles, blogposts, etc) They gain the rollback tool, which allows them to undo incorrect edits with a single click. They remove spam and vandalism and occasionally assist with coding. Content Mods have yellow as their color code. ---- Requirements: 6 Months+ Of Wiki Experience (Exceptions Are Rare) Experience In The Content Field 600+ Mainspace Edits Status: OPEN |-| Discussion Mods = Discussion Moderators handle all discussion related wiki functions (Comments, message walls, forums, etc) They gain the ability to delete and edit comments and threads, close inactive threads, highlighting and unhighlighting threads, monitoring chat, monitoring forum boards, and removing/restoring threads. Discussion Mods have red as their color code. ---- Requirements: 6 Months+ Of Wiki Experience (Exceptions Are Somewhat Rare) Experience In The Discussions Field 350+ Mainspace Edits & 150+ Board Thread Edits (Exceptions May Be Made Depending On The Applicant) ---- Status: OPEN |-| Chat Mods = Chat Moderators monitor chat, and chat only. Their sole duty is to protect chat from rule breakers. They gain the rights to ban and kick people from the chat, along with the unlocked commands of a programmed bot. Chat Mods have pale yellow as their color code. ---- Requirements: 1 Month+ Of Wiki Experience (Exceptions Are Rare) Experience In Chat Constant Activity In Chat Status: OPEN ---- Normal User Rights #The feelings of normal users are to be respected, and to purposefully distress other users may result in a block. #When a normal user points out a rule being broken, you will obey and cease with breaking the rule. #We encourage mild 'mini-modding', and any assistence from users granted with permission from a righted user is appreciated. #No normal user has more rights than another normal user.